


Fanvid: Kids!

by cosmic_llin



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Generation Gap, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-03
Updated: 2009-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Jane finds that having all these youngsters around takes a bit of getting used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: Kids!

**Author's Note:**

> Characters, song and footage do not belong to me, I am making no profit.

**Song:** Kids!, performed by Bonnie Langford

**Length:** 1.38

**  
**

  
  



End file.
